Love Can Either Make You or Break You
by cheezypuffsXD
Summary: Hi guys! So I've deleted the old version of this story and make some changes. The overall concept is still the same. Wrath is fed up with Envy's lack of attention towards him.


So I've been conjuring up in my brain a few other stories, but haven't typed any for you guys because I thought they would interfere with my previous story, or I'll get writer's block and stop my other story. I've thought about it and decided that because they are completely different stories, it shouldn't really matter and the fact that if I don't type these stories soon, my brain will explode. Well anyways, I've got a starter for y'all to read. Hope ya like it. Just please read it and review. I really realllly want your feedback! Enjoy!

*bold= Wraths thoughts

*italics= flashbacks

…

A faucet drips a slow irregular tune into the sink. I lay there beside it, my body in too much pain to turn it on completely to wash the blood and dirt away. My body lays limp in the silver light of the moon casting down from the iron barred window adjacent my head.

My bangs create a curtain to shield my eyes from the rest of the world. I want to scream, to cry, and to yell until my am gasping for air but I can't bring myself to do so.

**The pain he brings to me daily…..**

**As if I am his property**

…**His to destroy**

One minute he's by my side coming to my rescue, the next, his hands are wrapped around my throat trying the squeeze my very soul from my being. His eyes flash murderously as if nothing had ever happened between us….

**As if I am just a lowly human….**

**But I am a homunculus just the same….**

_I can recall a time when I was I was the apple of his eye….his only joy in the world besides tormenting the Elric brothers. He would hoist me on his shoulders and take me to all the ice cream shops in town after we wreaked havoc in a nearby town. He would get me every flavor I wanted while threatening the cashier to give it to us for free. He then dowsed her in sprinkles before we left the store. I'd laugh as he'd boast about how many people he killed. He was always pissed off about something so it was rare when he smiled genuinely. His eyes would sparkle as he talked animatedly. He never spared any of the gruesome details and I didn't mind for I go to see one of those rare smiles…one that was smiling at me….._

_Envy was my role model…..he's what I've always aspired to be. I even mimicked my wardrobe to be just like his…Gosh what I would give to see him smile like that again…._

**Now he is smiling at Goldylocks….**

**That Edward kid….**

_**Edward! EDWARD!**_

_**I will enjoy the day I rip his limbs from his bones**_

_**The day I see his face twisted up in sweet agony….**_

_**Maybe he will leave me alone and he won't try to kill me anymore**_…

_**Edward…..pttf…..he just toys with the pipsqueak. He may act like he hates his guts, but I know he's just fucking with him. What I'd give for him to treat me that way….as if I was his obsession like Edward is for him….**_

*Cough* *Cough*

Envy…nii-san…would swing me in his arms, give me piggy back rides when I was tired, and rock me to sleep when I had nightmares. Now I am dead to him, a useless rag doll for his disposal. A familiar ache settles in his chest, and it's not from Envy's inflicted wounds. I long for the return of my brother's love. I want to have his strong arms wrapped around me to shield me away from all of the world's cruelties once more. All I am given now is cold glare from my older brother and merciless beatings

**Nii-san…..**

**What did I do to you?**

**Love me again….**

**Embrace me…..**

A trickle of blood runs down my chin. I think he may have ruptured my lung from stabbing me with his razor sharp hand.

_**I wish I could ask him why he does it…..**_

_**Is it something I did wrong? If so, I can fix it.**_

_**Please tell me!**_

_**It's tearing me apart! **_

Being tortured is the only way he notices me. I am used to my other siblings ignoring me-not caring what I say, do or even if I am alive but Envy...he's always been the one to care for me…

But now it's as if I don't exist. I'm just his useless plaything. I've asked him time and time again as he smears my blood across the floor why he does this to me, but he just dodges the question…..

Up above the staircase, light floods the little dungeon. I hear the squeaking of the stairs. Someone is coming. By their weight I know who it is. With my good eye (the other he has swollen shut)

I peek through my hair to look at him. He stands there, tall and proud with his hands on his hips.

His face is twisted into a frightening scowl and his eyes flash a murderous glare. I wince inwardly knowing it is time for my next beating.

I grab the sink for support and slowly hoist myself onto my legs. I wobble a bit before I get my bearing, and squarely look him in the eyes.

Though my beating may be brutal, I refuse to let him think I am weak. I won't fight back because if I do I might lose him forever.

We have a stare off for a long time. His eyes demand me to cower and beg for him to not hurt me, but I refuse. For that, he punches me hard in the stomach, making me double over and spit out a fair amount of blood. I wipe my mouth and stare at him again.

I take in a long breath. The stench of that pipsqueak fills my nose. The scent seems to be practically oozing off his body. My nostrils flare fiercely with every inhale I take, my breath coming out ragged and quick.

My eyes are full of hate. My violet eyes glower violently into his. Rage boils up in my chest; it's like a huge bubble of anger is brewing behind my chest that grows every time I see him with Edward, or when he tortures me. I can feel it ready to burst. He will see the meaning behind my name. I stand up upright again and lunge forward at him. The chains that bind my wrists rattle and shake against my attempts to break free.

He smirks ruefully and mocks me at my attempts to grab at him.

He knows it bothers me about how he treats Edward better than me, but he doesn't care. He will purposely act out when we have to go on missions and fight him just to make my blood boil. I remember the last time we fought him and the tin-man…..

_Envy and Edward had been at it again, pieces of rock flying around the abandoned church. Though I was fighting Alphonse, my attention was on those two. Envy was enjoying himself, as he dodged Edwards attack with ease. Her lashed at him with a series of kicks and punches. His foot makes contact with Edwards face, sending him flying into the pews. Alphonse calls out for his older brother but I direct his attention back on me as I lunge at his throat. He didn't move for a few moments. In my head I wished that he was dead but to my disappointment he coughed and lifted himself up groaning as Envy came up to him. His hands were on his hips as he jeered at his half- brother,_

"_Is that all you got shorty?"_

_He growls at the remark, hating people teasing him about his short stature. He stood clapping his hands together, causing the ground to tremble under all of our feet. Envy's smirk disappeared as the earth split from under him and swallowed him up as Edward finished the spell. You could hear him cursing obscenities as his the sun's light was taken away from him. He latched on the Edwards foot, bringing him down with him. Alphonse pressed his hands together and placed them on the ground. Blue energy zoomed towards them in attempt to save his brother. He growls in rage from….jealousy? What this what I felt? How could Alphonse and Edward be close? What did they have that Envy and I didn't? He shook his head and charged at the armored boy. With him distracted, I used the arm I stole from Edward and transformed his arm into a blade where he stabbed him, destroying the metal that that protects the bind. Unable to move, Alphonse lays there, his arm outstretched towards his brother. My rage ignites more from the simple action, causing me to send my foot through my opponent's chest. Even though I rather be engulfed in flames, I race over to Edward to grab his hand. I figure if I save him, I could save Envy but Envy, his eye peeking out as he pulls Edward further, refuses my help and spits in my face as they are swallowed whole. I wipe the spit away and stomp all the way back towards our headquarters and give Father my report. I don't remember anything else after that…I must have blacked out for after I come to, my room is torn to pieces._

Out of the corner of my eye I see a red ribbon tied around his wrist. I know that ribbon from anywhere….Edward's….the one around his hair….I know what happened…. there's only one way to get it from him….

I search his face and can see the smirk in his eyes….he kissed him….he now has a new toy…my worst fear is coming true….I have been replaced….

That's it. That's the last straw.

The bubble bursts…

I am seeing white….

Everything is a blur…..

When my vision finally returns to normal, I am on top of him. His body is covered in blood and bite marks. I lick my lips and taste the familiar taste of copper. I assume it is his blood. I notice the one on his neck. It almost takes my breath away. It looks as if a bear mauled him. His jugular is ripped to pieces; three angry claw marks run down diagonally from the top of his neck to the middle of his chest. The hand I absentmindedly have been tracing his scars with, is covered in blood. At the end of his scars, I see a tattered red ribbon wrapped tightly around his neck. I gulp.

I scurry off of him, the chains I must of bit through lay scattered across the floor in pieces. Shock washes over me as I stare in disbelief and horror to what I have just done. There he lies limp, motionless across the cold stony floor.

My tormentor….dead….gone….lifeless….dead….

Bone chilling screams escape my lips until my throat is raw. The floor now has little craters of where my fists have pounded.

I've told him time and time again to leave me alone…..to explain to me why he does what he does….but he has broken me so now I finally have broken him. Literally.

It's as if our personalities have changed….I now am Envy, killing whoever I please, wishing woe on others, and am envious of the one who has stolen something from me.

Envy, now me…..torturing me….rage filling in his heart as he destroys everything whether it be for fun or just because he can….never caring about the consequences….

I lay there on the floor and let the tears fall down my face, whispering, pleading with his corpse,

"Envy….Envy! I'm sorry Envy. Please forgive me. I just wanted it to stop and for you to love _me_ again. Please don't leave me alone. Come back to me Envy! Please!"

I gasp for breath as the blood from my previous wounds fill my lungs and start to suffocate me to death. With my last ounce of energy I crawl over to him and wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek.

With my last breath, I whisper,

"Wait for me…."

…..

Wrath wants to feel the love and attention Envy gives to Edward. He is upset and wonders why Envy must torture him, but show his enemy, Edward, affection and attention than he does him. Envy claims he can't show it to anyone, but Wrath sees that is a lie and wants to know answers, but Envy dodges the question. After seeing the ribbon on Envy's arm, Wrath has become fed up with Envy's cold-heartedness. His heart has finally broken from the constant neglect, so he finally snaps and ends up killing Envy from all of the pain he is inflicted on him through the years. Before he dies, Wrath begs for Envy's forgiveness and asks him to wait for him meaning wait for him by the Gate of Truth.

(If I got that last part wrong about the gate, sorry. I haven't watched the series in a while.)

Please rate and review! Love y'all!

Peaceout

~Cheezypuffz


End file.
